


Bite Marks

by Squid_Ink



Series: Snowflakes and Embers [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Karin's Tsukuyomi dream filler, Some what OC centric, heal bite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squid_Ink/pseuds/Squid_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keiichi has his mother's heal bite jutsu, and would use it to save his teammates and friends, especially Uzumaki Hoshi; despite the high risk to his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Marks

Keiichi’s sudden appearance startled everyone. Hio instinctively slid into the Hyuga cat stance only to relax upon seeing that it was Keiichi. “About time you came back,” she snipped, once Haruka landed too.  “Is the perimeter secure?” she asked.

            “Yes,” Haruka replied.

            “Hoshi hasn’t changed has she?” Keiichi asked. Hio frowned at the fact her teammate was more concern for her cousin than her.

            “No,” Nami replied, “Shikamaru-sensei and Tenten-sensei are with her, but neither are medical shinobi and the medical unit is hours away from us. She’ll never make. Even if we try to move her through the enemy lines.”

            “Is your sister nearby?” Koko asked. “She’s a medic-nin right?”

            “She’s not,” Keiichi said, looking at the sky. “Neither his Hyuga Kazuki. They are far away from us in the opposite direction, tending the wounded there.”

            “We can’t let Hoshi die!” Nami shouted. “She’s the Hokage’s daughter!”

            “Don’t you think he knows that?” Hio snapped.

            “Hio, Keiichi,” Haruka said softly, pushing up his glasses.

            “What?” Hio and Keiichi asked.

            “The enemy is getting closer,” Haruka said. “We’re going to have to do something soon about Hoshi.”

            Keiichi glanced at the tent, where the two jounin instructors were watching over the badly injured Uzumaki Hoshi. “I’ll do it,” Keiichi said and reached into his weapon’s pouch. He pulled out a soldier pill and ate it. He felt the rush of chakra throughout his body and made his way towards the tent. He stopped suddenly when he felt Hio’s hand tug him back.

            “Don’t do it!” Hio said, tightening her grip. “Don’t do it, you idiot! You can kill yourself by letting her suck out your chakra.”

            “I took a soldier pill,” Keiichi said in a monotone voice. “I’ll be fine.

            “Why her? Why does it always have to be fucking her?” Hio asked, heatedly. She wouldn’t cry. Not in front of her teammates and friends, and especially not in front of this damn Uchiha. “What’s so great about her?”

            “Let go of me Hio,” Keiichi said, “you’re hurting my wrist.” Hio didn’t listen and only tightened her grip on his wrist. He frowned and gave a sharp tug, breaking free of her hold and she staggered forward slightly. He heard her fall to her knees and heave a tiny sob. He entered the tent.

            “Keiichi!” Tenten looked at him, her brown eyes wide. “What are you doing here?”

            “I’m going to help Hoshi,” he said and knelt beside the blond young woman. He could see the bloodstain seeping through her clothes; hear her weak moans as she struggled to live. “Wake her up,” he said.

            “Keiichi,” Tenten whispered. “You know what happened last time.”

            “I’m find Tenten-sensei,” Keiichi whispered, as Shikamaru woke up Hoshi. The Uzumaki girl moaned softly, opening her eyes. The pupil-less irises of her mother’s kekkei genkai stared back at him.

            “Kei-kun…” she breathed, a sad and happy smile gracing her lips. Keiichi nodded mutely before pulling back his sleeve, revealing the skin and exposing the bite scars on his flesh. He heard Shikamaru gasp.

            “What’s up with those marks?” the Nara asked.

            “Keiichi can heal a person if they bite him and suck out his chakra. It’s a gift he inherited from his mother and extremely dangerous,” Tenten explained, before opening the tent’s flap. “Hio, use your Byakugan to monitor Keiichi’s chakra levels!” Tenten ordered, before turning her attention back onto her student.

            “Hoshi, you must bite me,” Keiichi said.

            “Wh-Why?” Hoshi breathed, confused.

            “It’ll heal you, hurry up and do it,” Keiichi said. Hoshi stared at her friend’s arm and at the bite marks on it. Weakly, she sat up, Shikamaru helping her to do so and she grabbed Keiichi’s arm and sank her teeth into his flesh. He cried out, a sound that was a mixture of pain and pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut as he bit back a moan, as he felt his chakra being drained from him.

            “Tenten-sensei, his chakra levels are low!” Hio shouted as she opened the tent flap. Tenten yanked on Keiichi as Shikamaru pulled Hoshi away from the Uchiha boy. Keiichi moaned weakly and slumped against Tenten, Hoshi on the other hand panted weakly against Shikamaru.

            “How are you feeling Hoshi?” Shikamaru asked. Hoshi touched her wounded side.

            “Better,” she replied. “The wound is healed, though not fully, just enough to travel. Will Kei-kun, be okay?” Hoshi asked.

            “He’ll be fine,” Tenten said, as she slipped a soldier pill into his mouth to boost his chakra levels. “He needs to sleep it off though.”

 

* * *

 

            It was evening when Keiichi reached home. He didn’t sense his sisters or his father, but he did sense his mother inside. He grimaced. He didn’t want to deal with his mother right now but he couldn’t really wander around the village for hours until she went to bed. He’d have to deal with her in the morning when his father was home. “Might as well get it over with,” he muttered and entered the house. “I’m home,” Keiichi called out.

            “Welcome back,” Karin called from the kitchen. “You missed dinner, but I left you something in the oven.”

            “I’m not hungry,” Keiichi replied.

            “How was the mission?” Karin asked, as she came out from the kitchen, a towel in her hand. Keiichi shrugged and stared blankly at his mother. Karin frowned at the sight of her son’s too pale skin. “Keiichi, did something happen on the mission?”

            “Things always happen on missions,” he said, and pulled off his headband, causing his long black sleeves to fall down.

            Karin noticed that both arms were bandaged. “Did you use the heal bite jutsu?” she asked, a tint of worry and anger in her voice. Keiichi looked at her. “I told you, Keiichi that that jutsu must only be used once a day! And to limit how serious the injuries are!”

            “What does it matter? I’m fine,” Keiichi said.

            “It matters because it could kill you!” Karin snapped. “I’m your mother and I worry about you when you leave the village!”

            “I’m fine, I’m not dead.”

            “How many times did you use it?” Karin asked.

            “Enough times to keep my teammates alive,” Keiichi said with a glare. “I’m the only medic on my team! They depend on me to live.”

            “You aren’t a medic! Your sister is a medic! You are a fighter!” Karin shouted.

            “I fight and I use all my jutsu at my disposal! Including the heal bite!” Keiichi shouted. “I know my limits! I know how often I can use this jutsu! Stop treating me and it like it’s a death sentence!”

            Karin slapped her son. “My mother died using that jutsu. She died because ignorant fools monopolized her and drained her dry. I don’t want to see my son suffer the same fate.”

            Keiichi glared before running off. Karin flinched when she heard the door slam shut, before she went back to cleaning the kitchen.

 

* * *

 

            She awoke to the sound of someone eating. She squinted in the light, the blurry figure of someone across the table was before her. She groaned and patted around for her glasses until she found them. Sasuke appeared before her. “Sasuke!” she shouted. “When did you get back?” she asked.

            “Just now,” he said. “Why are you sleeping on the table?” he asked and rubbed her left arm. Karin looked at the bandages of his prosthetic arm.

            “Is your arm bothering you?” she asked.

            “It always bothers me,” Sasuke replied nonchalantly. “Why were you…” he stopped when he noticed the photo his wife was sleeping on. He grabbed it and his eyes widened slightly. “This is the picture of us after we brought Keiichi home from the hospital,” he said. He remember that day. He never been happier as he stared at his little boy or looked the large smile on Karin’s lips. “Why did you take it off the wall?” he asked.

            “I hit Keiichi,” she muttered.

            “Why?” Sasuke asked. It was unlike Karin to strike their children. He would cuff them on the head but never anything else.

            “He’s using his heal bite jutsu too much,” Karin said. “My mother died because she was forced to over use it.”

            “Yes, but Keiichi has his teammates looking out for him, Hyuga Hio monitors his chakra when he uses it. Tenten told me,” Sasuke said and took a bite of his cold dinner.

            “Doesn’t he realize he’s my little baby?” Karin protested weakly.

            “He’s a sixteen-year-old boy,” Sasuke replied. “You tell him not to do something, he’ll do it anyway.”

            “Are you saying I should just stand back and let out son kill himself?” Karin snapped.

            “No,” Sasuke replied calmly. “I’m saying is that he knows the danger of it, as does his teammates and teacher. He takes soldier pills before he even does the heal bite to offset some of the danger and Hio monitors his chakra levels and Tenten will pull off whomever he’s healing before it gets dangerous,” Sasuke said.

            “But what if it’s Hoshi’s life on the line?” Karin asked. Sasuke reached out and took Karin’s chin in his hand. His thumb brushed her lips, lightly.           

            “I imagine he’d do the same thing you did for me, all those years ago,” he said and leaned over the table and pecked her lips lightly. He stood, brought his plate to the kitchen and headed to their room.

 

* * *

 

            Karin climbed the steps and entered her son’s room on the second floor. He was asleep, snuggled into the covers of his bed. She walked over to him and sat down on the edge. “Kei-chan,” she whispered as she ran her fingers through his dark hair. She stared at the bite marks on his arms and knew there were more on his chest.

            “Mom?” Keiichi woke up and stared at her sleepily.

            “Shh,” Karin brushed his hair again. “Go back to sleep, sweetheart,” she whispered and kissed his cheek. “I love you.”

            “Love you too, Mom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto
> 
> OCs: Uchiha Keiichi (SasuKarin son), Hyuga Hio (NejiSaku daughter, she has pink hair), Nami (LeeTen daughter), Aburame Haruka (Shino's son), Inuzuka Koko (Kiba's daughter). 
> 
> I was inspired by Karin's filler episode. Keiichi has Karin's sensory abilities, chakra chains and heal bite jutsu, and the Sharingan, katon jutsu and kenjutsu (which he gets from Sasuke).


End file.
